Of Shattered Sight and Body
by blc1227
Summary: One-Shot about the Spell of Shattered Sight. Instead of Killian and Emma being separated, they end up in the same room. Emma isn't immune, Killian is still without his heart, but is affected by the spell, as well. Things get heated and naughty. TRIGGER: This is angry/hate sex. Just so you know. Everything is consensual, but rough. Un-beta'd.


_**One-Shot about the Spell of Shattered Sight. Instead of Killian and Emma being separated, they end up in the same room. Emma isn't immune to the spell, Killian is still without his heart, but is affected by the spell, as well. Things get heated and naughty. Trigger: This is angry/hate sex. Just so you know. Un-beta'd**_

 _ **I had to throw this in the mix while continuing with Dance with the Devil. I just couldn't resist this one any longer!**_

* * *

Her parents were in their own cells, her brother was in the arms of Anna, who was immune, Regina had locked herself in her mausoleum, Henry was locked away somewhere, and everyone one was, hopefully, finding a place to stay safe, away from everyone. That just left her and Killian. She had no idea where he was, and that was how it needed to be. She only hoped that he had locked himself somewhere where the villainous pirate in him wouldn't harm anyone. She ran to her home, deciding that chaining herself to her bed in the loft would be the best place. As far as she knew, no one else was there.

She was running out of time, she could see the cloud of purple smoke in the sky, bits of glittering glass hovering above the buildings. She climbed the stairs and unlocked the door as quickly as she could, feeling the spell starting to take effect as the door slammed behind her. She was about to run up the stairs to the loft when a tall figure in leather was trying to attack a chain to his hand with his hook.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed, horror evident on her delicate features. Killian had mere seconds to look shocked before glass flecks filled the room, attacking their eyes and distorting their perspectives. They were jumbled in a haze of smoke and shattered vision before everything became clear. Too clear.

"Well, it appears the savior wasn't able to save herself," Hook chided, the arrogant drawl his voice once had returned, the glint of danger in his eyes more evident. He didn't see the woman he loved before him, he only saw a woman that teased him, and played with his heart, a woman he gave everything for and still wouldn't admit she loved him.

"Are you suggesting you're a threat?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. All she saw was a one-handed man who wore too much leather and eyeliner. He was an arrogant dick that needed to be taken down a few notches.

Hook shook his wrist, the chain he had failed to lock dropped to the ground loudly. "Oh, I am a threat, Swan. Now that I can see what kind of person you really are."

"What kind of person is that?" she scoffed, taking a step towards him, the heel of her boot clicking on the ground. "A pathetic excuse of an existence that took over three hundred years to get over a married woman?"

Hook's face became enraged, his eyes sparkling with anger and hate, and a little bit of hurt. "At least I let myself love. You get hurt once and spend the rest of your years pouting like a child because of one bastard!" He moved closer to her, slowly and with all the grace he had when on his ship.

"You think you're the one to make me see the light?" she jeered, flourishing her hands in the air in an act that the pirate would have used. She was mocking him, and he could see it blatantly. "Please, pirate, the only thing you're good for brooding in corners and looking pretty."

"Is that so?" he questioned, continuing his path towards her. He stood directly in front of her, so close that he could feel her breath on his chin. "If you hadn't been playing hero so much, I could have showed you what I'm really good for." His last words were laced with seduction and poison, a whisper of a challenge.

"You're such an arrogant piece of shit, Hook," she stated, looking up at him without a hint of respect. "You think you're cock is that good?"

"As you so delicately put it, Swan," he started, his voice low and guttural. "I've had over three hundred years to _use it_ ," he let the last letter pop off his tongue, the same muscle licking along his bottom lip, feral desire in his eyes.

"It's easy to please women you pay for," she whispered, pushing herself closer to him. There wasn't an ounce of love, or even friendship for that matter, between them, but their bodies still were drawn to each other. "Pleasing women that aren't paid to cum is hard."

He growled fiercely, lifting his arms and pushing her back, hard. She almost stumbled but caught her footing, giving him an evil grin while straightening out her jacked. He stepped forward, pushing her again, this time harder, and her back hit the wall next to the door. Her head hit the wall with a loud thud, stunning her for a moment. He walked closer, leaving a foot of distance between him. The look on his face made Emma feel his was going to have his way with her, and she was thrilled.

"Oh, tough guy, now, huh?" she asked, sarcasm in her voice. She bit her lip and pulled on the front of her jacket, wiggling her hips slightly. "You've been so gently lately, I thought you'd gone soft."

"A stubborn lass like you doesn't deserve gentle," he muttered, moving forward. He pressed his hips into hers, effectively pinning her against the wall. He pressed her shoulders down with his hooked arm, digging the tip of the metal into her shoulder just enough for her to feel it. His right hand was wrapped around her throat, pushing her head into the wood. "You deserve to be thoroughly used and thrown out."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whined in a mocking tone, her voice slightly hoarse from his grip. She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him puppy dog eyes before breaking into laugher. "Now get your dirty _hand_ off me before I hurt you," she warned, emphasizing the singular appendage.

He moves his hand up her neck to grasp her jaw, forcefully turning her head so her face was against the wall. He leaned his face close, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. "What are you going to do about it, Savior?" He chuckled at her obvious struggle, relishing in the fact he had her helpless. He lets his tongue snake out of his mouth to lick her cheek, smiling as her lips pursed in disgust.

Emma tried to channel her magic, but all her hands did was flicker and vibrate, turning bright before dying out like an old light bulb. She cursed herself for not learning to harness her powers by now. "I should have killed you the moment I saw you!" she muttered through clenched teeth. The side of her head was beginning to hurt against the wall, but she wouldn't let him win. "I should have shoved that knife into your neck and watched you bleed, you lying motherfucker!"

"I wish you would have," he confessed, rolling his hips into hers. He was half-hard and he loved the way pressing into her made him feel. "Would have saved me many of day of chasing your indecisive ass." He was rolling his words over his tongue, enjoying how her body seemed to respond to his, her legs slightly spreading for him.

"You're just pissed I didn't fall into bed with you immediately," she said, laughing slightly, cringing as he pressed her head harder into the wall. "You just had to keep pushing to heal your bruised ego." She managed to wiggle enough to gain movement in her shoulders. She mustered all the strength she could and punched him shallowly in the ribs. It seemed to hurt him enough to grasp at the injury, allowing her the room to get out from under his grasp. She walked away laughing as he took a few gasping breaths, leaning against the wall.

"Fucking cunt," he wheezed, turning his head to face her. She stood five feet away, a prideful smile on her face. He painfully slipped out of his leather jacket, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. He didn't have to look at Emma, he heard her jacket fall to the ground as well. She stepped over it with confidence as she strode over to him. "I can't believe I let the Crocodile take my heart for you."

Emma stopped in her tracks at his words. He was still huddled in on himself against the wall. His hook resting over where she had punched him, most likely a cracked rip underneath it. "I know all that time in Neverland left you a little loopy, but are you seriously that stupid?" she asked, walking up to him and shoving him in the shoulder. His face lit up with anger, the pain from his ribs completely forgotten.

"You trusted him to _help you with your powers_ , and you're calling me stupid?" he questioned in a condescending tone. He scoffed, staring at her with treacherous eyes. "You were so ignorant it's sickening." Emma lifted her arm to backhand him across the face, but Hook was faster. He grabbed her wrist, turning her around and pinning her chest to the wall. He pushed her so hard that the contact expelled all the air in her lugs, she had to struggle for the next breath. He shoved her hands above her head and pinned her wrists with his hook. Without warning he reached his hand around and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the zipper before violently yanking her jeans down her legs to bunch around her knees.

"Ohh," she moaned sarcastically, chuckling at his actions. "You finally growing the balls to take what's yours?" She wiggled her ass at him in slow, teasing circles. She heard him growl from behind before his hand came down and slapped her ass hard. She grunted at the blow, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

"You know, Swan, you could have had the royal treatment," he suggested, applying another hard slap to the same ass cheek, savoring the pink mark forming. "If you hadn't been so self-righteous and allowed me to bed you, I would have tasted you first," he continued, landing another slap to the same spot. "I would have made you cum all over my tongue before taking you."

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes, unwilling to admit he could make her feel good. She accepted another harsh blow to her ass before hissing through clenched teeth. She felt him kick her legs as wide as they would go with her jeans at her knees. "What if I just didn't want you," she suggested as he pulled her underwear down to the middle of her thighs. She laughed when she heard him inhale sharply. "Like what you see, pirate?"

"It's a bloody shame that's the only good thing about you," he sneered, spitting into his hand and rubbing the wetness onto her pussy. He could feel she was already a little slick from him, pulling a depreciating laugh from his chest. "You're already wet, Swan. You like it rough?"

She heard him unlace his pants, unable to do anything with her hands contained above her head. Well, that was one way to use the hook. Before long she felt a hot, hard ridge against her ass as he ground his hips into her, making him groan. "Being the little bitch you are now, you couldn't make it rough enough."

"I love a challenge, Swan," he purred, slapping the delicate skin between her legs a few times before spitting into his hand again, this time rubbing it around his aching cock. He aligned himself with her entrance, keeping her legs spread with his knees on her inner thighs. He pushed into in one, powerful motion. Sinking into her heat to the hilt, groaning at how hot and tight she was.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, trying to adjust to the penetration. She would be lying if she didn't love the way his thickness stretched against her inner walls, but she wouldn't admit it.

"I told you, Swan, _when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it_ ," he said, laughing as he pulled completely out before thrusting back in again. He could feel her hands pull against his hook, but she wasn't trying to break free. Whatever was happening between them was consensual, mutual. While they could clearly see the worst parts of one another, they weren't about to rape each other. He pounded into her with force, not having to hold back. He knew she was tough and she could take it.

"Is that all you got, Hook?" she grunted in between thrusts, a sly smirk spread across her lips. He growled before pulling her from the wall and pushing her down. She tripped with her pants around her knees, falling to the ground on her side. He was able to move freely, the low closure on his pants allowed his cock to be free by simple untying the string. He fell to his knees with a loud thud, leaning forward and pushing her shirt and bra up, bunching the material at by her throat, exposing her perky tits. He licked his lips at the site of her, shaking his head before slapping one of her breasts. She yelped, but rocked her hips back, pressing her ass into his thigh. He shoved her around to fit his wants, positioning her lower body to the side, while pressing her back as flat as it could on the ground.

One of her arms was pinned beneath her, the other was held beneath her tits by the curved edge of his hook. He used his hand to enter her again before moving to shove his fingers into her mouth, tickling the back of her throat. "You must be really filthy to be completely used and still wanting more," he grunted, thrusting into her with every ounce of strength he had. She couldn't talk with his fingers in her mouth, so she just bit down on the digits, hard enough to only cause discomfort. Hook let out a feral sound before removing his fingers and slapping her across the cheek. Emma groaned at the slap, giggling at him, showing him that the slap didn't faze her at all. He moved his hand down to wrap around her throat, squeezing lightly.

With the oxygen and blood supply being manipulated by his grip, she could feel her walls flutter around him, the tight pull in her lower abdomen signaling her climax was near. He bit her lip, trying to make the sensation disappear, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he made her cum. He could see her begin to grow wide with his thrusts, feeling her wet heat wrap around him even tighter. She was close, and he reveled in the fact she couldn't force herself not to cum. He leaned forward, pulling her face close to his by her throat, their lips brushing. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan from him. He could taste blood in his mouth, sharp and metallic. He could see a small amount of it stained on the corner of her mouth from where her tongue had pushed it aside. He bent down and licked at the stain dramatically, running his tongue from her chin to her temple. He moaned around the taste of his blood mixed with the sweetness of her skin, smiling wickedly at her while still pumping into her aggressively.

"Oh fuck," she whispered, trying to keep a moan in her chest. She felt herself right on the edge, her orgasm basically in her grasp. She hated him for making her feel good. She hated that her orgasm would boost his already-inflated ego. She clenched her eyes shut, biting down on her bottom lip to muffle her screams as she exploded in a torrent of pleasure. She could faintly hear him chuckle through the haze of ecstasy, and she hated herself just as much as him.

"Oh, that's it, Swan," he chided, his own orgasm closing in on him. The only question was, where was he going to cum? "Squeeze that cunt around my cock like a good fucking whore."

"I fucking hate you," she groaned through clenched teeth, forcing her eyes open to stare at him, rage swimming in her emerald eyes.

"Feeling's mutual, love," he responded, pulling out of her heat, rolling her hips to the ground so he could straddle her torso, pinning her arms down at her sides. She struggled to get out from under him, knowing what he planned to do, but she couldn't move his solid form. She could see his lip was still bleeding, and that made her position worth it. "That pretty face of yours will look so good covered in my seed."

He started pumping himself slowly, long, strong strokes up and down. "Can't wait to see how small your load is," she insulted, face stoic and eyes chaotic. She watched as his strokes became erratic and his body started twitching on top of her, his leather-clad thighs clenching around her ribs. He came with a guttural growl, white, hot streams spraying across her face and neck, coating her in his release.

"Fuck," he muttered, coming down from his high. Emma was about to shove him off of her while he was weak from the aftershocks but a force caused her vision to go black. She shook her head, feeling Hook move around on top of her, clearly struggling with the same problem. When she no longer felt a veil of blackness covering her eyes, she slowly opened them, her vision blurry while trying to adjust to the light. She looked up to see Killian's face, horrified, his hand and hook frozen in the air by his sides. "Emma…"

She could see the terror and regret in his eyes, his lips were parted in a silent cry, his eyes squinted with disbelief. "Killian, it's okay," she assured, trying to comfort him. He leaned back, giving himself enough momentum to stand and move away from her. Once standing, he quickly retied the laces of his leather pants, keeping his back to her. She pulled her shirt and bra back down, using the bottom of her shirt to wipe the mess of her face. Lifting her hips, she pulled her underwear and pants up, as well. "Killian, look at me."

She watched the back of his head shake his response, bowing his head down in shame. "Emma, I'm so sorry," he started, still unable to turn around to face her. Emma knew he was struggling, feeling horrible for what had happened, she felt the same, but she knew it was killing him more.

She walked towards him silently once she felt her face was mostly clean. She grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around, seeing his eyes glazed over before he averted his gaze. "It was the spell," she assured, reaching her hand up to cup his face. He pulled away from her touch before allowing himself to rest his face in her palm, bringing his own and placing it over hers. "I didn't mean anything I said, you know that, right?"

He looked up at her question, seeing the pleading and hopelessness in her eyes. He knew she was right, he knew that everything they said to each other was a result of the curse, one that took away all the good they saw in each other. "Aye, I know," he responded, kissing her palm lightly. "I pray you know that I meant nothing, as well. I have no idea where those words came from."

"I know, it's okay," she said, trying to reassure him further. He looked pained, conflicted, and confused. She stood on her toes to give him a small kiss on the lips, then pulled him down into a strong hug. He held her closely, relishing in the feel of her against him, the warmth of their love spreading through them.

"That's not how I wanted that to happen," he whispered into her ear shakily. She could sense he was upset by how their first time together went, but they couldn't help what happened under the cursed spell.

"That doesn't count," she stated, kissing the side of his neck, blinking back tears. "That wasn't us. When it happens, it'll be our true selves." She wouldn't admit that she wished she could take it all back, that she could not remember how he felt inside her, but she could. She did know, however, that Killian would be able to make her forget what had happened during the spell. He would have her slowly and passionately, making her squirm under him. She let that thought reassure her feelings, let it be a hopefully and anticipated event.

"I can promise that, Emma," he said, pulling away from her to look her in the eyes, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "Our first time together will be much different."

"I know," she replied, smiling at him. He bent down for a kiss, slowly molding his lips to hers. With a few swipes of his tongue, she let him into her mouth, their tongues dancing together in a loving embrace. Although they wouldn't be able to forget the events that happened during the spell of shattered sight, they would be able to make fonder memories with each other, and those memories would make them push the bad away.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I've been wanting to write this since I first saw the episode earlier this year (Yes, i'm a year behind because I watch on Netflix :| ). Anyways, be on the look out for the next chapter of Dance with the Devil. I'm working on that, as well. Until next time, my dark ones... -Bailey**_


End file.
